The Best Deceptions
by godismypimp
Summary: Can Jump City's resident thief extraordinaire pull off the hardest mission he's ever received? Or will he crash and burn..


**This is probably INCREDIBLY out of character but I seriously do NOT care, I'll try and keep the dialogue as in character as possible but if you**

** see something and think "oh gee I don't think this character could POSSIBLY have this thought in their head" just suck it up and go with it. **

**This is my very first Teen Titans fic, so it's a bit of an experiment. Feedback is much appreciated. I totally don't own Teen Titans, or the**

** songs the best deceptions and misery business (if I did I would be out spending my millions of dollars on shoes… I love shoes..)**

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 1: Misery Business**

"_I got him where I want him now"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

* * *

He may have been one of the most wanted criminals in Jump City, but the dark, dank cave Red-X found himself in seriously gave him the

creeps.

"Why couldn't I meet him in a pet store? Right next to the puppy cage.." X heard a rustling sound that seemed to come from every direction, a

harbinger for the voice that followed.

"Because you were not invited to a pet store, and it would hardly be fitting for the matter at hand." A hollow, chill-inducing voice said from the

dark recesses surrounding the chamber.

"I would hardly call the army of goons you sent after me an 'invitation'" X said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"And yet you came none-the-less. Have you had time to consider my proposal?" The voice asked with deceptive cordiality.

"I have. And I think if you think I'm stupid enough to go on that particular suicide mission you may need to find a new job. I hear Inspector

Gadget needs a new nemesis to irritate him…" The voice chuckled, sending shivers of fear down X's back.

"Perhaps I could offer you a bit more.. Incentive." Before he even had a chance to think of a comeback (or hightail it out of there, it was pretty

much a toss up at that point) Red-X found himself grabbed by the throat and slammed against the cave wall. The fingers at his throat closed

around it, cutting off his air supply. "Now listen to me, you worthless excuse for human refuse; you are going to do exactly what I say or you'll find

out exactly how 'irritating' I can be. I don't think you'd much care for this sort of treatment on your nearest and dearest." The world was starting to

fade to black when the death grip around his neck was released and X fell to the floor gasping. "Pitiful." The voice said retreating back to it's

shadowy corner. X rubbed the feeling back into his throat standing up to go, as he got to the exit he turned to address the voice one last time.

"You do realize that after this I won't be able to show my face in Jump City again?" The bone chilling chuckle sounded again.

"My dear boy, once you have succeeded at the task I've given you, you'll be the Mayor of this pathetic nest of putrescence. All you have to do

is kill the Teen Titans." Feeling like it was a good idea, self-preservation wise, to make himself scarce, Red-X left the chamber and headed for the outside world.

"What have I gotten myself into…"

--------------------------------------------xXXx-----------------------------------------

"What have I gotten myself into.." Raven muttered under her breath, staring at the game station controller Beast Boy had just placed into her

hands.

"Awww c'mon Rae, it's Fun!" Beast Boy, ever the optimist, smiled his very best shit-eating 'I've got you under my thumb and right where I

want you' grin.

"Beast Boy" Raven said shaking her head at the irrepressible changeling "Your idea of fun and MY idea of fun; two VERY different animals."

"You're such a downer" Beast Boy changed into a kitten and cuddled up in Raven's lap purring "Besides" he said before changing into a bird

and perching on her shoulder "I AM two very different animals." Raven brushed the annoying bird off her shoulder

"What am I a pirate?" Beast Boy laughed changing back to his abnormal self. Raven smiled to herself, knowing that a few months prior this

scene's chance of happening had been slim and none. Ever since the Titans triumphed over her demon progenitor it had been far easier for Raven

to just relax and enjoy being around her team mates, her friends. She could even stand Beast Boys jokes, which as far as everyone else in the

tower was concerned, was the closest thing to a miracle any of them were likely to ever see.

"A Glorious Day to you friend Raven!" An EXTREMELY over-enthusiastic Starfire waltzed into the room, no seriously, actually waltzed.

"Umm Star?" Beast Boy queried "What are you DOING?" Starfire just smiled her mega-watt smile and executed a form perfect pirouette,

except for the part where she spun right into the wall.

"It is the Glorious day of Blorgthlok! Where it is unacceptable to walk! Only dancing may be done!" She danced her way out of the common

room and into the kitchen. "You must put your shoes of boogie on friends, and join me!" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, confusion and

not a little bit of amusement written on both of their faces.

"Do you ever just think she makes this stuff up just to see if we'll buy it or not?" Raven asked sparing a glance to the now tap-dancing

Tamaranian. Beast Boy giggled (yes BB is probably the only boy who can get away with giggling)

"Something like that anyway." Any further speculation into the validity of Starfire's native habits were interrupted by their communicators

going off. Robin's voice came over the intercom….

* * *

"**TITANS GO!!"**

The clarion call of idiot teenagers in spandex trying to save the world. Only they have kickass superpowers. They attacked in tandem, each

using their own abilities to the best effect. Years of practice had honed their attacks into an almost acrobatic combative performance.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven enveloped a nearby pile of junk in her black energy and hurled it at the first would-be bank robber. The

rest of the team had already moved on to the second, trusting that any given member of the team could keep one measly little enemy in line.

That's when Red X decided it would be a fun idea to party crash.

Raven sensed the attack before she really had a chance to see it, which is probably the only reason the half-demoness was able to avoid the

flying kick aimed directly at her head. She summoned her dark energy to her hands ready to defend herself or possibly take the initiative and strike

first. Red X disentangled himself from the wreckage he had made of a very nice little swath of innocent pavement.

"Well, Well" he smirked walking towards Raven, like he hadn't just tried to Bruce Lee her ass. "At least ONE titan can dodge me." Without any

sort of warning he launched himself at her again. Raven blocked his well aimed punch with a black shield of energy before retaliating with her own

well placed kick to the face (his face not Raven's.. It would be a bit ridiculous if she was kicking herself in the face). Well it would have been a kick

to face, he jumped back at the last second, avoiding the kick. Raven smiled darkly gathering more energy around her to form a barrier between

herself and whatever it was he could throw at her.

"I can do more than just dodge an attack" Raven charged at him floating above the ground, hoping to surprise her way into landing a hit.

Unfortunately, Raven had forgotten about the first combatant she had supposedly incapacitated. The whole world suddenly went black, The titan

had a few seconds before complete oblivion took over to realize that jackass (badguy) number one had hit her in the head with something very

large and very hard, and he had hit her hard enough to knock her out. "Son of a …."

--------------------------------------------------------------**xxXXxx**--------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he saw her fall Robin was vaulting over a still brawling pile of Beastboy, hoping to get there in time to help. He could see X

bending down attempting to pick up the now prone Raven. Robin didn't know what purpose X could have with an unconscious Raven but none of

them were too pleasant. Using his staff like a pole vault he flew through the air covering the distance between himself and Red X in an instant. The

short flight ended with Robin landing a solid hit to Red X's back. He dropped Raven and Robin spared a flinch for the titan's prone form. Landing on

solid concrete even from that short of a fall is NOT a pleasant experience. Robin knelt down beside Raven making sure she was okay. "I'm fine" she

managed to mumble struggling to stand up.

"Just stay down for now, that looked like it…" He was interrupted by a kick to the head, Robin was sent sprawling with Red-X following it up

with another kick, this time to the prone titans side.

"Nice of you to drop in Wonder Boy" Robin caught the next kick aimed for his head twisting Red X's ankle bringing the villain to the ground.

"I couldn't let Raven have all the fun." He flipped up off the pavement with a crooked grin plastered to his masked face. Red-X followed suit,

though if he had a grin on his face it was unbeknownst to any who happened to be present. Both opponents fell into their own fighting poses,

each waiting for the other to throw the first punch (or kick). Both were good enough fighters to know not to rush this kind of battle. It was almost

to the point that who ever attacked first would most certainly lose.

X dropped his guard suddenly "Hate to hit and run but I'm on a schedule Bird-Brain."

Before Robin had a chance to even think about retaliation, X had thrown some sort of smoke bomb directly into the Titan leaders' face. Once the

smoke had cleared, and Robin could stop himself from coughing, Red-X had vanished into thin air, and so had Raven.

* * *

**Soooo.. should I continue or not? I already have a bit of the next chapter written, just wanted to know if I should even bother writing the rest before I got too invested lol.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
